


Montaña Rusa

by blessende, marukusanagi



Series: Searching for Levi - Buscando a Levi [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessende/pseuds/blessende, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukusanagi/pseuds/marukusanagi
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA - El primer aniversario, y la mala poesía de alguien. Parte del universo "Searching for Levi"





	

**BIG DIPPER  
_Montaña Rusa_**

_Escrito por:_ Blessende

_Traducción_ : Maru _de_ Kusanagi

_Género_ : Romance, Sci-fi

Última actualización del original: 10/09/2014

 

[ _Parte del universo “Searching for Levi”, año 2012]_

_Diablo, Titán_

 

..-..

El fornido mesero tomó la cámara de Eren, y la miró con incertidumbre, como si esperara que la cosa se desarmara, se partiera o, peor, explotara. Reiner Braun no era ajeno a las antigüedades. No señor, claro que no. Una vez, había sido el orgulloso dueño de un rolex, comprado en el mercado negro de Trost. Un reloj brillante, que, coincidentemente, resultó ser sólo _eso_ – un reloj que decía la hora, y nada más. (¿Quién había oído de algo tan ridículo?). Mientas sostenía la aparatosa cámara, el mesero de Diablo tuvo una inspiración divina. Empezó a comprender el motivo por el cual los Terrícolas eran tan… tan… ¿Cuál era la palabra? Ah, sí. Primitivos… tan condenadamente _anticuados_. Ahora entendía por qué Titán había avanzado con sus androides, TJ’S y redes inteligentes de biosensores, mientras que los Terrícolas seguían ensimismados con sus autos a gasolina, y la World Wide Web (aquí, rió un poco). Reiner en verdad descubrió las raíces de ese eterno misterio, y el motivo era alarmantemente sencillo. Para decirlo prosaicamente, los idiotas de la Tierra eran tan imaginativos como un picaporte. Como un hámster corriendo en su rueda, los Terrícolas parecían contentos con sacarse selfies, y poco más.

¿La prueba?

Ese pedazo de metal y plástico… que Eren gustaba llamar cámara.

Reiner se guardó sus críticas, y no las dijo.

No en frente de Eren, al menos.

El joven se inclinaba por encima de la barra, enseñándole a Reiner cómo funcionaba la Polaroid.

‘Bien, escucha con atención’, comenzó el castaño. ‘Y no me mires así, Reins. La lente está de este lado’, le explicó el joven, golpeteando el extremo de la monstruosa máquina. ‘Aprietas aquí’, prosiguió, señalando el botón rojo en la parte superior. ‘Y voila, la polaroid sale de esta ranura. Sólo con tocar el botón. Por eso se le dice ¡INSTANTANEA! Qué loco, ¿eh?’

Para ser honestos, no había nada loco en eso. Pero Reiner no se lo podía decir. El joven se veía tan caprichosamente feliz, tan profundamente orgulloso con esa antigüedad, que Reiner no se atrevía a desilusionarlo. No le dijo a Eren que las fotos en físico eran algo del pasado en Titán. Desde el decreto que exigía que todos los ciudadanos proveyeran sus fichas policiales en 3D cada dos meses, el arte de la fotografía se había vuelto de un simple hobby, a una tarea mundana. El rubio miró la cámara con aprehensión, desagradándole la maquina con cada segundo que pasaba. La giró entre sus dedos, y la sacudió para probarla.

Fue mala idea, y tuve una reacción inmediata del joven. Eren saltó de su sitio, mostrándose perplejo.

‘Epa, epa’, protestó, yendo por su cama con instinto protector. ‘Cuida tus manos, gran hombre. ¿ _Quieres_ romperla? Esta cosa vale una fortuna. ¿Tienes idea de cuántos platos rasqueteé para hacerme con ella?’

Reiner miró fijamente al castaño, analizándolo antes de sacudir la cabeza y murmurar por lo bajo que no conseguía _suficientes_ propinas para aguantar el melodrama del chico. No comprendía el motivo por el cual Eren lo metía en incómodas situaciones sociales. Primero, el casamiento. Después, este condenado tema de sacar fotos. Pero, una lenta iluminación se asentaba: el hecho de que Eren necesitaba amigos nuevos, tanto como Reiner precisaba nuevos clientes.

‘Bien, niño. Tendré cuidado’, dijo Reiner, y la antigüedad volvió a cambiar de manos.

Acomodándose en su silla de cuero, Eren tomó un sorbo de su purpura borbón, e hizo una mueca cuando el líquido le quemó al descender por su garganta. Era como bajarse cinco pintas de vodka de una. Por primera vez, Eren estaba agradecido de que cierto guardián no estaba cerca para retarlo. ¿A dónde estaba, después de todo? El castaño agente dio la vuelta en su asiento en la barra, y analizó el pub en busca del otro. Halló a Levi delante de una ventana cubierta, hablándole a su comunicador; la voz baja y con la espalda hacia Eren.

Una sombra pasó por el rostro de Eren: sus hombros bajaron y removió los cubitos en su bebida, con mirada ausente. Una larga llamada, dedujo. Eren alzó el vaso y bebió esta vez una cantidad medida, sus ojos verde océano nunca apartándose del hombre en la ventana.  Era un poco desconcertante cómo Levi había decidido atender esa llamada lejos de Eren. ¿No confiaba en él? ¿O era debido a Reiner?

‘Atiende muchas de esas, ¿no?’, le interrumpió una voz.

Eren giró en su asiento, dirigiendo la atención a su interlocutor.

Era Reiner.

‘¿Muchas de qué?’, preguntó Eren, mirándolo con sospecha.

‘Ya sabes’, respondió Reiner, señalando con la mirada al otro hombre. ‘Por el comunicador.’

‘Sólo atiende llamados del Cuartel.’

‘Esas llamadas “ _oficiales_ ”, ¿ah?’, susurró Reiner, alzando los dedos para enfatizar las palabras.

Eren hizo una mueca.

‘¿Qué mierda fue _eso_?’, espetó el castaño, imitando el movimiento de dedos del otro. ‘¿Y por qué diablos susurras, en primer lugar?’

Reiner se encogió, mientras ponía la cámara sobre la barra y regresaba al mundano deber de limpiar los vasos. Se volvió a la estantería de bebidas y tomó una jarra para vino. ‘Sólo decía…’, parloteó el grandote rubio, encogiéndose descuidadamente de hombros. ‘Noté que no recibes la _mitad_ de llamadas que él.’

Eren dejó de beber y miró con indignación a su reloj. Deseó poner negar la acusación, deseó poder decir que era tan popular como Levi… pero, aunque odiaba admitirlo… Reiner tenía razón. Nunca recibía tantas llamadas oficiales como el Señor Cara de Póquer. Ni tenía que recibirlas con tanto secretismo. El castaño dejó el vaso sobre la barra, con un sonoro golpe y miró de soslayo a su esposo nuevamente.

No estaba preocupado. No, ni en lo más mínimo. Sólo ansioso. Eren podía estar un poco… intranquilo, ¿verdad?

‘Eso es porque está como cinco niveles más arriba’, razonó el más joven, frunciendo el ceño. ‘Sí, digo, todavía soy un novato en el ejército, mientras que él está al mando de todo un escuadrón. Es mucha más responsabilidad, papeleo y llamados. No es algo raro.’ Eren no estaba seguro por qué defendía a Levi de Reiner.

‘Claro’, respondió Reiner, volviendo por encima del hombro y dando un movimiento de sus pobladas cejas.

El guardián le hizo una mueca.

‘Oye, ¿qué pasa con esa mirada? ¿Tratas de señalar algo?’

Reiner dio un paso atrás y volvió a encogerse ligeramente. ‘Mira, no te la agarres conmigo, chico. Solo digo, ¿sabes?, dado que tengo mis mejores deseos por ti. Primero, empieza con llamadas _oficiales_ , luego, son misiones a medianoche y, antes de que te des cuenta’, Reiner puso una botella de borbón sobre la barra, con un sonoro “ _tunk_ ”, y apuntó la mirada de Eren a ella.

‘¿Qué?’, repuso eren, sin entender.

Suspirando, Reiner apartó la botella, y apoyó los codos sobre la barra, inclinándose hacia adelante. Lo miró atentamente, y dijo: ‘Y, antes de que te enteres… ya te engaña.’

‘¿E-engaña?’

‘Ajá. Puede ser eso. Míralo ahora. ¿A quién piensas que le habla al? A lo mejor, tiene un sexy John al otro lado. A lo mejor, le habla a Paul, o a Frankie, o a Miguel… ¿me sigues, nocierto? Se le dice Infidelidad, Jaeger.’

Eren miró al barista, antes de echar una desconcertada ojeada en dirección a Levi. El joven resopló, a pesar de mostrarse un poco preocupado ‘Ni en pedo. Eso… es ridículo. Es la más grande _chorrada_ que he oído. Él nunca – no podría –’, Eren miró con sospecha a Reiner, como si buscara reafirmación. Se mordió el labio inferior. ‘– no lo _haría_ , ¿verdad?’

Reiner se mordió el extremo de la boca, como si evaluara la pregunta con total seriedad. A Eren no le gustó esa expresión en el mesero, y sacudió la cabeza, asegurándose a sí mismo la fidelidad de su esposo. ‘No, eso es estúpido. Simplemente estúpido. Ese cara de nada ni siquiera sabe cómo coquetear’, le alzó el dedo mayor al barista. ‘Vete a la mierda, Reiner. Deja de ser un arruina matrimonios. Sólo intentas hacerme sentir inseguro. Sé que Levi jamás me traicionaría. ¡NUNCA!’

Reiner alzó una ceja.

‘¿Nunca? ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro, chico?’

El hombre de recortado cabello rubio y anchos hombros se volvió a inclinar sobre la barra y volvió a mirar a Eren. ‘¿Qué tienes que _tú_ es tan especial?’

‘Oye’, dijo Eren, indignado. ‘Esta relación es tanto trabajo duro de su parte COMO mía. No soy un agregado, amigo.’

‘¿Ah sí?’

‘Sip’, juro Eren, golpeando con el puño la barra para más énfasis.

‘¿Cómo contribuyes, exactamente, a la _relación_?’, lo desafió Reiner, volviendo a hacer el gesto con el dedo (Eren empezaba a odiar cuando lo hacía).

‘¿Cocinas?’, preguntó el rubio.

Aquí, la actitud de Eren se apagó un poco, y el guardián comenzó a sentirse un poco incómodo.

‘Ah… bueno, no cocino mucho.’

Reine siguió con su tercer punto.

‘¿Haces el lavado?’

‘… no’, admitió con renuencia Eren. ‘Él tiene todo un cuadro sobre el tema-’

‘¿Cuántas veces lo salvaste?’

‘¿Salvado?’

‘Sí.’

‘No – espera, ¿qué clase de pregunta es ésa?’

‘Sólo responde, niño.’

‘Ninguna’, repuso Eren. ‘Pero, si cuenta, ehm, lo salvé de la gripe, ¿una vez?’

Reiner no tomo en cuneta ese grandioso logro de Eren como algo especial.

‘¿Sacas la basura… _al menos_?’

Eren sacudió la cabeza, sombrío. ‘Oye, esa no es siquiera MI culpa. Ustedes, los titánicos, tienen dieciséis categorías para la basura. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que las voy a recordar? Ni siquiera puedo acordarme de mis fechas límite, olviden sus estúpidas reglas de la basura.’

Reiner suspiró y lo miró con lastima.

‘Dime, Jaeger. ¿ _Sacas_ el perro a pasear, supongo? Por favor, di que sí.’

Los hombros de Eren se hundieron, y sacudió la cabeza, admitiendo la derrota.

‘Lo haría, salvo que…’

‘¿Salvo?’

‘Krobe me odia’, admitió el chico tímidamente.

Reiner suspiró, y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Eren, listo para dar el veredicto. Pero eren no lo precisaba. El guardián podía leer la respuesta en su rostro. El joven hundió la cara entre sus manos, mientras la verdad le caía encima. La fría y dura verdad.

‘Mierda, soy un agregado, ¿no?’

Reiner asintió, sombrío.

‘Lo eres. Toma mi consejo, hijo. Se terminó. Él ya dio un paso adelante. Ese Paul, sexy John, Miguel, ya le da algo mejor que tú.’

La boca de Eren se abrió. Miró preocupado a Levi, antes de volverse al barista entristecedor.

‘Oh, vamos, Reiner. No hablas en serio, ¿no? Ya no puede estar harto de mí.’

Reiner se escogió ligeramente, mientras volvía su trabajo. ‘¿Sí? No lo culparía. Odio decirlo, pero eran tan útil como un picaporte.’

‘¡OYE! Eso es injusto. También puedo hacer cosas.’

‘¿En serio? ¿Cuáles?’

Reiner se le quedó mirando boquiabierto, buscando una respuesta. ¿en que era bueno? Con excepción de ser un campeón en la cama, ¿Cómo contribuía a la relación? No sabía si era a causa del borbón, pero no podía pensar una respuesta válida. Eren Jaeger se hundió en su asiento, sacando el labio inferior y mostrándose derrotado.

‘Carajo, soy un inútil. ¿Qué hago, Reiner?’

El rubio alzó una ceja. ‘¿Me preguntas a mí? Soy sólo un mesero, amigo. Uno que no mete la nariz en asuntos ajenos’. Ante la mirada perpleja de Eren, vaciló. ‘Bueno… si quieres ayuda, sé que es lo que precisas…’. Ante la mirada intrigada del otro, puso un vaso sobre la barra y sirvió una generosa ración de borbón.

‘Bebe.’

Eren deseó poder hacerlo. Pero su rostro cambió de color ante la imagen de la bebida de fantasmagórico color verde.

‘Pensándolo mejor, voy al baño’, dijo Eren, apretándose la panza. ‘No… no me siento muy bien.’

 

..-..

 

Los vidrios multicolores tras Reiner giraron con formas extrañas. Notó el destillo de azul terciopelo, el brillo del acero plateado, la fría malicia del gris y, por supuesto, la atracción del vino purpura. Eren se frotó la cara con la mano, y tembló visiblemente. Los colores se apagaron, dejando sólo el rubor en sus mejillas. Se sentía mareado, totalmente mareado. Una mano se apoyó en su espalda, atrayendo su atención al hombre que se había sentado a su lado. Levi enfrentó su mirada, ojos entrecerrados mirándolo con preocupación.

Eren hipó mientras sonreía. Se volvió a su fotógrafo y apremió al otro a que se apurara.

Con un gruñido, Reiner se apartó de lo que marinaba y tomó la cámara polaroid.

‘Me debes una grande’, le recordó Reiner.

‘Sí, sí’, dijo Eren, haciendo un gesto de poca importancia. ‘Puedes ponerlo en la cuenta. Ahora, saca la condenada foto. Y no olvides decir “whisky”’, le recordó, mientras rodeaba con un brazo a Levi, y lo atraía más cerca.

El barista lo miró, confuso. ‘¿Por qué “whisky”?’, preguntó.

Eren soltó un suspiro. ‘Me rindo; ¡sólo toma la PUTA FOTO!’

El joven observó como el barista refunfuñaba con el artefacto, antes de que sus grandes manos hallaran el ya mencionado botón rojo. Hubo un sonoro clic, el zumbido del film procesándose antes de que una limpia y pequeña polaroid saliera de la ranura. Ante la petición de Eren, Reiner tomó otra foto a la pareja, sólo para estar seguros. Esta era casi igual a la primera. Eren tomó las dos fotos antes de que Reiner pudiera siquiera alcanzárselas. Feliz y entusiasmado, el castaño sacó un marcador del bolsillo y se puso a trabajar.

Titular las polaroids era la segunda cosa preferida de Eren en el mundo. Y, a pesar de que Reiner era normalmente un dolor de huevos al respecto, probó ser un fotógrafo decente. Eren captó un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios de alguien. Sabía cómo iba a llamar las fotos.

_La cara de Rivaille… cuando sonríe,_ garabateó.

_La cara de Rivaille cuando sonríe_.

‘Qué bien… pero, ¿quién es Rivaille?’, repuso Reiner Braun, mirando por encima del hombro de Eren.

Eren sonrió e indicó con el pulgar al hombre a su lado. ‘Este tipo aquí. No le llames así, lo odia.’

La advertencia no pasó inadvertida. Eren recibió un golpe en su costado y rió ante la hosca expresión en el rostro de Levi. el hombre de rapada siguió mirándolo, sin decir nada mientras Eren se ponía a marcar la segunda polaroid. Siempre dejando a Eren sus momentos de indulgencia. Siempre oyéndolo, más que hablando.

Cuando por fin Eren terminó, Levi se inclinó hacia delante, acercando al joven por la solapa del bléiser y lo olisqueó.

‘Estás borracho’, señaló, haciendo una pequeña mueca. ‘¿Cuánto bebiste, cara de niño?’

‘¿Borracho? Ah, no, _señorrr’_ , parafraseó Eren. ‘Estoy limpio. Totalmente sobrio.’

‘¿Es eso cierto?’

‘Ajá.’

Levi alzó dos dedos.

‘¿Cuántos?’, le preguntó.

Eren arrugó la cara y miró la mano del otro, preguntándose el motivo de por qué no dejaba de temblar el cuarto.

‘Eh… ¿cuatro?’, supuso, parpadeando un poco.

Con un suspiro resignado, Levi sacudió la cabeza, se deslizó de su asiento y se acomodó las mangas. ‘Bueno, Braun. Hemos terminado. Me llevo a este mono borracho a casa.’

Eren lo miró feo, extendió los brazos encima de la barra y se rehusó a moverse. Alzó su vaso de borbón como protesta, sonriendo gratuitamente. Pero la mano de Levi le quitó el vaso y lo bajó. ‘ _No más_ , significa no más’, le reprochó el hombre de ojos grises. ‘No voy a arrastrarte hasta casa, soldado. Vamos, arriba.’

‘Sólo uno más. Es cortesía de la casa.’

‘Eren, no.’

Eren hizo un mohín y prometió que sería el último trago de la noche.

‘No aguantas el alcohol, Jaeger.’

‘No ‘stoy borracho.’

Reiner admiró la escena con diversión… antes de meterse al depósito y regresar con algo en mano. Puso un inhalador en la barra. O, lo que supuso Eren que era un inhalador. Miró al robusto barista con incredulidad.

‘Ah, gracias, pero no. No tengo asma’, señaló.

Fue el momento de Reiner de mostrarse perplejo.

‘¿Qué es “asma”?’

La pregunta pareció tomar a Eren por sorpresa. El joven estalló en risas antes de que el hipo atacara y afectara su habla. Se golpeó el pecho y se encogió. ‘Amigo, no los entiendo’, dijo, señalándolos. ‘Ustedes, titánicos, son conscientes del cáncer, pero no del asma. Tienen pasta, pero no pizzas. Es…’, parpadeó a Levi, ‘-malo. TAN, TAN malo. Si van a robarnos algo, saben, como nuestra historia, cultura – _hip_ – tienen que ser más minuciosos que esto – _hip_ –’.

Bien, ahora tampoco se sentía bien. Eren se sintió de golpe como de gelatina. De sentir una invalidante tristeza pasó a una felicidad sin sentido y, ahora, de vuelta a la aplastante tristeza en segundos. A lo mejor el alcohol le afectaba, el extraño borbón de Reiner. A lo mejor era el modo festivo en el que estaba. En realidad, no lo sabía.

‘¿Qué es asma?’, le preguntó Reiner al de pelo negro.

Levi suspiró, mientras se ponía el sobretodo y se llevaba una mano a los ojos.

‘¿Cómo mierda voy a saber? ¿Acaso importa?’

Eren tomó el inhalador y lo miró con los ojos bizcos. La visión empezaba a volver a girarle. Como delfines, ballenas y medusas que bailaban en una disco de aguas profundas. Parpadeó al objeto, intentando descifrar lo que era.

‘Eh, ¡pregunta!’, dijo, alzando la mano, como si estuviera en la escuela. ‘¿Alguien me podría explicar, por favor, qué diablos es esta cosa?’

Levi gruñó.

‘Un analizador de aliento’, respondió Reiner.

Eren seguía confundido.

‘¿Para ver si estoy o no borracho?’

‘No hace falta eso para darse cuenta’, dijo Levi, girando los ojos. Se volvió a señalar acusadoramente al barista. ‘Y _tú_. Te dije que no le dieras borbón Calisto.’

El forzudo se encogió de hombros.

‘Pensé que lo podía aguantar’, se defendió, mirando a Eren con lástima.

El guardián se revolvía en si asiento, disfrutando sus giros. Soltando exclamaciones de “¡wii!”, reía nuevamente. Levi admiró el espectáculo, para nada divertido.

‘Evidentemente, _no puede_. Y, ahora’, dijo, golpeando a Eren en la frente. ‘Tengo que llevar a este hijo prodigo mío a casa’, masculló el mayor mientras sacaba la billetera.

Mientras pagaba, Levi miró al chico que daba giros.

‘Vamos, rayo de sol. Volvamos a casa’, le apremió Levi, tomando el brazo del joven y colocándolo sobre su cuello.

Reiner observó al mayor luchar con los fláccidos brazos de Eren. Aparentemente, un borracho Eren era más rebelde, y Levi lo descubrió a las malas. Levi recogió la cámara, las polaroids y se las guardó en el bolsillo. Pero, antes de que se marcharan, oyó que Reiner lo llamaba.

‘Oye. Y, ¿qué celebraban?’

Levi lo miró con incredulidad.

Reiner rió con ganas.

‘Digo… los dos no vienen seguido. Y, ¿cuál fue el motivo?’

Levi hizo una pausa para mirar al delirante joven en sus brazos.

Se volvió a Reiner, y el barista pudo ver una pequeñísima sonrisa en los labios de Levi. Los ojos grises se suavizaron un poco, y apartó unos mechones de los ojos de Eren, obteniendo un gemido borrachín del chico.

‘El primer aniversario’, admitió Levi, renuente. ‘Es nuestro primer aniversario.’

Reiner se aguantó las ganas de sonreír.

‘¿La gente celebra esas cosas?’

Levi indicó con la cabeza al chico, y asintió.

‘Este sí.’

 

..-..

El guardián recordaba a Levi llevándolo al TJ, y forzándolo en la cabina; el mayor le había asegurado el cinturón (un poco demasiado ajustado), y Eren recordaba hacer una broma vulgar sobre cinturones[1] y lo rico que sentían las manos de Levi cerca de su bragueta (no recordaba la respuesta de su tutor, pero estaba seguro de que iba a arrepentirse _mucho, mucho_ de esa broma más tarde). El embriagado joven oyó la llave de encendido girar, y sintió el suelo apartarse. Y eso era lo último que recordaba, antes de que el sueño lo reclamara.

El sueño de un navegante borracho.

Cuando despertó, fue al ruido de botes y de… Gale.

Alguien debió haberle advertido sobre el borbón Calisto, el exótico whisky de Reiner seguía en su sistema. Eren se sentía raro, la cabeza nublada… estaba un poco alterado en sus emociones, un poco con baja estima y, bastante raro, lo demás en el medio. Para ser sinceros, así no se había imaginado pasar el primer aniversario. Había esperado ir a pasear, esperado poder volar el jet e incluso imaginado ser el dominante en la cama por _una vez_.

En cambio, Eren Jaeger tenía que lidiar con la peor resaca del mundo.

Si había una cosa positiva… era que el hipo se había ido.

‘Temperatura: 17 grados’, anunció Gale con su voz vacua. ‘Humedad: 84%, lluvias esporádicas del noroeste de Trost’, la red parecía leer el clima como un dron. Eren se llevó una mano a la cabeza, consciente del dolor que amenazaba partirle la cabeza.

‘Carajo, me siento como…’

Mareado y con los ojos lagrimeantes, se volvió a descubrir a Levi observándolo. Observándolo con esa forma ilegible suya, los ojos entrecerrados y la barbilla apoyada en una mano.

‘Mierda. Me siento para la mierda’, terminó de decir Eren tímidamente, su interior cual gelatina ante la atenta mirada.

El hombre de pelo negro abrió la boca para saludarlo, pero Eren lo aventajó.

‘No’, le cortó el más joven. ‘No te atrevas a decir nada. Llámame “rayo de sol” otra vez, y te juro que te vomito encima. _Agh’_ , dijo, apretando una mano contra la panza. ‘Dios, creo que voy a vomitar. ¿Cuánto estuve noqueado?’

‘Dos horas’, respondió Levi, con los bordes de los ojos arrugándose con diversión.

‘¿DOS HORAS? ¿Por qué no estamos todavía en cas-?’

Levi se cruzó de brazos y señaló al paisaje al otro lado del parabrisas. Siguiendo su mirada, eren miró fuera del TJ, y notó cual era el problema.

Ríos de lluvia caían encima del cristal, mientras que los limpiaparabrisas trabajaban para dar visibilidad. Si Eren se fijaba bien, podía ver la niebla en el camino, como un gato asomándose de a un callejón. En la vespertina hora, las luces de los rascacielos y los incandescentes postes de luz iluminaban los caminos oscuros de Trost, y, descontando un vagabundo que maldecía los cielos, las calles parecían totalmente abandonadas. Los TJ’s en el aire habían optado por ir encima de las nubes de tormenta, o por quedarse en la tierra.

Levi escogió lo segundo.

Dejándolos estancados, y solos.

El silencio lo ponía nervioso… especialmente debido a lo que Reiner le había dicho. Y, cuando Eren estaba nervoso, parloteaba. _Mucho_ , intentado llenar el silencio entre ellos. El guardián se quitó una mota de polvo de la rodilla y rió nerviosamente.

‘¿Sabes cuál es mi cosa preferida en el mundo?’, preguntó, buscando una excusa para romper el incómodo silencio. ‘No, eh… olvídalo. ¿Sabes cuál es mi cosa preferida en _todo_ el universo?’

Primero, su tutor estuvo callado, observando las morisquetas a Eren con curiosidad.

‘¿Qué?’, al fin preguntó Levi.

‘Los habaneros’, respondió Eren con una risita. ‘¿Sabes por qué? Porque te hacen decir haba, haba cuando los comes’. Levi no precia entender la broma. Sintiéndose un poco avergonzado porque la broma falló, Eren hizo la nota mental traer algunos chiles mexicanos de su mundo para la próxima. La dieta de Titán era bastante simple y blanda, y tenía curiosidad con saber cómo Levi reaccionaria con las especias.

Okey, ya que los chistes no servían… ¿Qué _podía_ hacer?

El castaño miró con desanimo el camino.

‘Eh… y, ¿cuánto más vamos a estar encallados aquí?’

‘Si estás apurado, podemos ir a casa’, dijo Levi, yendo a la llave.

Pero, antes de poder encender el motor, Eren se adelantó y tomó la mano de Levi, apartándola. ‘No, no estoy apurado. La noche es joven… podemos quedarnos.’

Levi se volvió a mirarlo con extrañeza, antes de sonreír.

‘¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás sobrio, o habla el alcohol?’

El joven giró los ojos.

‘Bien, puede que haya bebido un poco de más. Pero es nuestro aniversario, así que podrías perdonarme un poco, ¿sabes?’, masculló Eren, cruzándose de brazos. ‘Aparte…’

‘¿ _Aparte_?’

‘Ni siquiera me hiciste un regalo.’

Levi lo miró confuso.

‘¿Se supone que debemos hacernos regalos? ¿Es eso parte de todo este tema del matrimonio?’

‘Claro que sí. Por qué mierda me casé contigo’, dijo el más joven, sentándose derecho.

Eren, aunque molesto, luchaba por no reír. Especialmente cuando que Levi no se había esperado esa respuesta.

El mayor alzo la cabeza y se rascó la rapada, meditabundo. ‘¿Conque sí?’, dijo Levi. Se volvió de soslayo, mirando a Eren con curiosidad y analizándolo. ‘No veo que me hayas preparado algo’, señaló.

‘Nah ah. Al contrario, _tengo_ un regalo.’

Cuando Levi lo miró con sospecha, Eren señaló su bléiser, golpeteando el bolsillo.

‘Tu cuerpo, ah’, observó Levi, ‘Aprecio el gesto, _rayo de sol_ , pero no puedes darme algo que _ya_ tengo’, señaló.

El joven se le quedó mirando, incrédulo.

‘¡No te ofrezco mi cuerpo! Dios, eres… imposible’, dijo Eren, apretándose el puente la nariz, avergonzado. No sabía cómo Levi se salía con la suya, diciendo cosas así con la cara compuesta. ‘¿Sabes qué? Creo que me lo voy a guardar’, dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. ‘Sí, además seguro que te burlas.’

Levi le miró largamente, intentando descifrar el motivo de la renuencia de Eren. Espero pacientemente y, cuando el más joven no mostro señales entregarle lo que le pertenecía _por_ _ley_ , Levi buscó en su propio abrigo. Revolvió hasta que dio con algo y halló una moneda, que le mostró.

‘¿Qué te parece si apostamos?’, sugirió.

‘¿Apostamos?’, repuso Eren, mirando con sospecha la moneda.

Levi asintió, y dijo las reglas.

‘Cara, me das el regalo. Seca, puedes llevártelo contigo. Es una apuesta justa. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Es un trato?’

Eren se miró de la mano extendida a la cara de Levi.

‘Bien’, repuso, y estiró la mano. ‘Pero quiero asegurarme que no esté arreglada.’

Una arruga se formó en la frente de Levi. ‘¿No te fías de mí?’, preguntó, conteniendo una sonrisa.

‘Carro que no’, exclamó Eren, los ojos divertidas mientras Levi le daba la moneda.

Eren la alzó contra la débil luz de los botones. Siguió el conocido rostro de la Justicia de un lado, y el símbolo del Infinito en el otro. Rascó el metal, lo olisqueó y, habiéndose asegurado que la moneda no era falsa, se la devolvió a Levi, cruzando los dedos tras la espalda.

Los ojos grises se enfrentaron ojos verde océano, mientras sostenía la moneda en el pulgar. Con un chasquido, la lanzó.

Eren observó al mayor atraparla en el aire.

_Seca_ , se descubrió rezando. _Seca, seca… por favor, que no sea cara. Cualquier cosa menos…_

Levi hizo una pausa para mirarlo. Y, con una sonrisa, apartó los dedos para mostrar el veredicto.

_Cara._

_¡Maldición!_

Un derrotado Eren se cruzó de brazos y se hundió en su asiento, evidentemente molesto.

‘Está arreglada. ¡Tiene que estarlo!’, se quejó. ‘Te burlaste de mí.’

‘No me culpes. La revisaste, ¿verdad?’

‘Vete al diablo.’

Se hizo un repentino zumbido, y los dos miraron al parabrisas, la lluvia había parado. El cielo de Titán se empezó a limpiar, y las furiosas nubes sobre sus cabezas iban al sur, llevándose con ellas la tormenta. Usando la distracción como ventaja, Eren abrió el cristal de la cabina y salió. Antes de que Levi pudiera detenerlo, el joven había huido por el lado del ala derecha, y se había parado en el borde.

Sobresaltado, Levi salió del TJ y caminó a donde estaba Eren.

‘Okey, mocoso’, le gritó. ‘Gane limpiamente. Ahora, dámelo.’

Eren apartó las piernas, lejos del alcance de Levi, y se quedó sentado en el ala.

‘Nah _ah_.’

‘¿Sigues borracho?’

Eren sonrió amargamente, mientras lo miraba.

‘A lo mejor, un poco.’

‘¿Vas a bajar, o quieres que vaya?’

La mirada de Eren se suavizó.

‘Tu regalo no es algo que pueda _darte_.’

Ante la confundida expresión de Levi, Eren se puso de pie y, manteniendo un caprichoso balance, revolvió sus bolsillos. ‘Aquí está’, murmuró al fin, con la mano emergiendo con un rollo de papel.

Levi arqueó una ceja.

‘¿Me trajiste papel higiénico?’, preguntó. ‘Vaya, mocoso. Que dulce de tu parte.’

Eren gruñó.

‘No es papel higiénico solamente. Es mi… eh… expresión de amor eterno.’

‘-en papel higiénico’, le cortó Levi. ‘ _Bien_.’

Eren silbó una risa, mientras desenrollaba el papel. Dándole una larga mirada Levi, el joven se aclaró la garganta y se puso a recitar.

‘ _A ti, quien no debe ser nombrado’_ , comenzó, deteniéndose momentáneamente para hacerle un gesto con las pestañas-

“ _A ti, quien no debe ser nombrado’_ , repitió.  
_A ti, que vistes una maldita capa,_  
_Oye bien y nada digas,_  
 _¡Mi estilo o te largas_ **[2]**!

Levi dio un paso atrás, y observó el espectáculo, divertido. La exacta naturaleza del regalo de Eren comenzó a revelársele. Se le ocurrió que el mocoso en verdad le leía un poema, y, a pesar de su buen juicio, a pesar de que todos los instintos le decían que debía tumbar al idiota antes de que dijera algo triste o peor, _sentimental_ , Levi se sintió obligado a oír. Se sintió obligado a oír esa voz, a esa soleada risa que estaba debajo. Eren gesticulo vivamente, mientras seguía cada verso.

_‘Me cuchareas como un armadillo,  
En las noches frías’, _ bramó _,_  
 _Me tumbas como luchador de sumo,_  
 _Siempre al luchar ganas_.’

Levi dejó escapar una sonrisa renuente, pero Eren sólo calentaba. El chico siguió, la voz juvenil resonando en la quietud de la noche.

_‘Mi dentista tiene un Mercedes,_  
 _Todo gracias a ti._  
 _Connie cree que mi tío eres,_  
 _Todo gracias a ti’,_ le guiñó el ojo _,_  
 _Fallo en mis exámenes…_  
 _Todo gracias a ti,_

Eren se detuvo aquí, repentinamente, la coqueta sonrisa de su rostro disolviéndose en una expresión de completa seriedad. _‘Esta llama sigue encendida…’,_ parloteó, mordiéndose el labio, ‘ _Todo gracias a ti’_ , terminó, vacilante.

El mayor no dijo nada, y esperó a que continuara. ‘ _Todo lo que quise contigo’_ , dijo Eren, con una sonrisa traviesa curvándole los labios.

_Sí… todo lo que quise contigo,_   
_Fue hacer la bestia de dos espaldas **[3]**,_   
_Pero me enseñaste como amar,_   
_Y sí… incluso el arte de amar.’_

La voz del joven guardián se volvió temblorosa, avergonzada cuando leyó el resto de los versos.

_‘Me gusta el olor de tu champú,_   
_Y como me acaricias los pezones,_   
_Me gusta el olor de tus sabanas,_   
_Cada vez que lo hacemos.’_

Eren se quedó callado y miró solemnemente el rollo de papel.

_‘Me diste la llave de tu casa_   
_Me dijiste que no la pierda,_   
_Yo te di la llave de mi corazón;_   
_Te rogué que lo conserves;_

El joven bajó el papel y miro a Levi con ansiedad. Casi sin aliento, alzó dos dedos.

_‘¿Uno y uno hacen dos?’_

Preguntó, mirándolo intensamente.

‘ _No tengo idea,_  
 _porque nunca dices Te amo,_  
 _Pero, en el fondo… Lo sé.’_

Cuando las últimas palabras fueron dichas, el joven hizo el poema un bollo y se lo volvió a meter al bolsillo. Mantuvo la mirada baja, con las orejas un poco coloradas.

‘Sí, y… ese _fue_ tu regalo. Tu regalo de aniversario. Anda, ríete. Sé que quieres hacerlo.’

Extrañamente, Levi no lo hizo. En cambio, el guardián fue hasta el sitio debajo del ala, y tomó el pie de Eren. El mayor le dio un tirón. El acto tomó a Eren por sorpresa.

‘¿Qué… que crees que haces?’

‘Tomando lo que es mío. Quiero mi regalo, rayo de sol.’

‘Acabo de _recitártelo_.’

‘Sí… pero quiero el poemilla de mierda _y_ el culito que viene con él.’

‘Carajo, ¡no!’

Levi no iba a tomar su “carajo, no” como respuesta.

‘Baja, soldado’, le ordenó.

‘Por encima de mi cadáver, señor.’

‘No seas un pendejo. Baja.’

Levi observó como el castaño se llevaba una mano al bolsillo y sacaba el rollo de papel. Pero, en lugar de dárselo, se lo metió en la boca y lo masticó presuroso, tragándoselo con un sonoro ruido.

Un sorprendido Levi lo miró, antes de mirarlo con hosquedad.

‘Te comiste mi poema, mocoso insolente.’

‘Lo hice’, respondió Eren, golpeándose el pecho y mostrándose orgulloso a la vez. ‘Supongo que me lo llevaré a la tumba, después de todo. Sabes como dicen… todo es válido en el amor y en _guerra_ , Cabo.’

Para su mala suerte, olvidó que regodearse en presencia de Levi no era lo más listo de hacer. Especialmente cuando el otro te tenía agarrado del pie. Con una sacudida, Levi dio un violento tirón y, antes de que eren pudiera hacer pie o siquiera agarrarse de algo, cayó en los brazos del otro.

El movimiento lo sorprendió, por decir algo. Hallándose atrapado entre fuertes brazos Eren miró alrededor de los dos, completamente sorprendido.

‘¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?’, masculló. ‘Bájame.’

‘No’, clamo Levi. ‘Es tu castigo.’

Eren se volvió a su tutor, escandalizado.

‘¿Y si digo _por favor_ , señor?’

‘Ni aunque me pudieras que te _acaricie_ el _pezón_.’

Eren se llevó una mano a la cara ruborizada, arrepintiéndose ya.

‘Bueno… soy un poeta horrendo, ni puedo hacer bien una puta rima, todo fue una idea boba. Admito mi error. Ahora, bájame.’

‘No’, dijo Levi, bajando la cabeza para apretarla contra su presa. Se apartó y dio un mordisquillo juguetón al labio inferior de Eren. ‘No fue algo bobo’, le confió Levi con un ligero suspiro contra la boca. ‘Para ser honesto, fue… _tú_. Es todo lo que importa.’

 

 

 

 

 

[1] Aquí a broma era con la palabra “cockpit”: en inglés, “cock” es gallo, pero también una forma de decir pene, sería como “pajarito” para nosotros.

[2] “My way or the highway” en el original. El poema es una mezcla de diversos textos.

[3] No hay manera de cambiar la frase “ _make the beast with two backs” es una frase de Otello, de Shakespeare, y en la traducción en español aparece traducida tal cual. Es una manera de decir “posición del misionario_ _”_


End file.
